Waiting
by hannahbear1110
Summary: Hermione is waiting for Draco's year long Azkaban sentence to come to and end, and reminiscing on how she got to this point in her life.Two-shot. Please read and review!
1. The Beginning

_I hope you guys like my little short story, I got the idea and just ran with it and I like it. Please read and review! Enjoy!_

Hermione smiled down at the baby in her arms. It had been almost a year since the Battle of Hogwarts and so much had changed since then.

Nearly 2 and a half years ago, the events that set changed Hermione's future were set into effect. She had been minding her own business, walking down the halls of Hogwarts on her way to the library. Almost everyone was at lunch but she hadn't been hungry that day.

As she rounded a corner, she realized she could hear someone crying. Peeking into an empty classroom she realized it was Draco Malfoy.

Stunned by the sight, she had frozen in place. If it had been anyone else she would have offered help immediately, but this was Draco Malfoy.

Her hesitation had allowed him enough time to sense her presence. He didn't even look at her when he spoke. "What's the matter Granger? Didn't think I had any emotions did you?"

Hermione hesitated for only a beat longer before speaking. "Can I do anything to help you?"

Draco's Head whipped around, and he stared at her. He had been caught off guard by her kindness, something he knew he didn't deserve. But he'd been raised to hate her kind. And that feeling didn't just melt away with one kind offer. He laughed a sour laugh. "Help? You think you can help me? No one can help me."

Hermione frowned deeper. What should she do? Every bit of her instinct told her told her to just leave, but here was Draco Malfoy, crying. She took a step closer. "I can help you. Just tell me what's wrong Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "You're supposed to be the brightest witch of our time, but you're daft enough to actually think you can help? Trust me Granger, there's _nothing_ you can do to help me." He stopped talking, afraid he would cry again.

Hermione put her hand gently on his arm. "Let me try Malfoy. Just tell me what's wrong."

" _Why?_ So you can run back to Potter and Weasley and tell them what _he's_ got planned for me?" Draco snapped.

So Voldemort had put Draco up to something. And it was obviously the hardest thing Draco had to face, Hermione thought. "I won't tell anyone. I'm genuinely trying to help you."

Draco turned and looked her deep in the eyes. She was struck by how defeated he looked. He leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers. It was warm and gentle, but quick. He immediately pulled away and turned his back to her. "No use trying to help me. I'm as good as dead. Don't tell anyone about this conversation Granger. You'd never be able to tell them you kissed the enemy, so leave the rest out with it." His voice was soft, the defeat in his voice almost broke Hermione's heart. And with that he walked out of the room.

Hermione was left rooted in place. Of course she couldn't tell Harry and Ron. She would have to leave out the kiss. But she suspected she wouldn't be able to retell the story without that part. So she'd have to leave the whole thing in this classroom.

She was surprised a week later when she couldn't stop thinking about the encounter. She told herself over and over again that she was only worried about Draco as a fellow human. That the kiss had nothing to do with it.

Of course when it was late at night and everyone else had fallen asleep, she couldn't help but revisit the kiss. It had been so soft. He had tasted of spearmint toothpaste.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Draco had been thinking about the kiss too. It had felt good to him, and that disturbed him. As a mudblood, she should have felt wrong, dirty. But it had felt right. And now he couldn't help but stare at her whenever she was near. He couldn't figure out what it was about her that held his mind hostage.

When they turned the same corner one morning, literally running into each other, neither one of them had been able to speak for a moment.

"Granger." Draco had finally scoffed, sounding a bit choked.

"M-Malfoy." Hermione stuttered back. She took a step to go past him, all too aware of the fact that there seemed to be no one else around.

"I suspect you never told. Your boyfriends haven't tried to pummel me, or stalk me anymore than usual."

Hermione gaped at him, "You know bloody well I'm not dating either one of them Malfoy. And no, I haven't told them."

Draco blocked her departure again, "Ah Weasley still hasn't noticed you love him?"

Hermione didn't even try to answer him. Truthfully she hadn't thought of Ron in that way since Draco had kissed her. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

Draco seemed satisfied with her silence. "You should get over that silly little crush anyway Granger. He'll never be good enough for you." He moves around her and tried to leave her stunned again. But she was quick this time.

"Malfoy." She called causing him to turn around. She grabbed him and kissed him hard. It lasted longer than the first one, and his hands had just started to settle into the small of her back when she broke the kiss and ran down the hall.

And that was the beginning. They followed this pattern for several weeks; running into each other and arguing, before one of them initiated a kiss, then they parted ways.

Eventually they stopped accidentally running into each other and developed meeting points that were convenient to their classes. And then they stopped trying to insult each other and began skipping right to the kissing.

It was in a barren corridor that Draco had pushed Hermione against a wall and given her a kiss that was so fiery and full of passion she thought she would pass out. Then he had pressed his hips into hers. And they were both surprised when she let out a groan, expressing both of their pent up desire.

And it was in a classroom that had been abandoned decades before, that Draco had taken her virginity. Some of the first words they'd spoken to each other in weeks were his insistence that she be sure she was ready.

He'd barely stopped to think for a moment the irony of the question "are you sure?". For years he had done everything he could to hurt her, but now here he was, fearing he would do just that. He was careful with her. He'd checked with her constantly to be sure she was okay. And when they climaxed together he'd been shocked at how comfortable it all was.

That was the last time they would see each other. She found out later that he had gone through with Voldemort's plans, with the help of Snape, that same night.

Her heart had shattered when she heard about his involvement with Dumbledore's death. But she also knew he hadn't wanted to do it. Even if she couldn't get it out of him, she knew from their first meeting that he was torn apart by the mission.

They didn't see each other until Hermione, Harry and Ron had been taken to Malfoy Manor by the Snatchers. She had seen the look on his face as she was tortured by his aunt. She caught the look of pin mixed with relief when Dobby apparated her out of the Manor.

The next time they met was after the Battle of Hogwarts. She had no idea if he was even in the castle, almost everyone else had left and she figured he was long gone with his family. But she went for a solo walk in the halls before finding herself in front of the classroom where they had last gotten to be together.

Slipping inside she could make out his figure in the darkness.

"Draco." She whispered.

His head perked up. He turned slowly, looking tired and haggard. "You've never called me by my first name."

"I've missed you." She shrugged. She was fighting back tears, unsure of how things would go.

Draco closed the gap between her and kissed her hard. "I've missed you too." He whispered between kisses.

This time when they'd slept together was different. It was passionate and desperate. Hermione had to bite back the sounds she wanted to make. They were hardly aware of the dirt from the battle mixing with their sweat. They climaxed together again and again. Somehow they both knew it would be the last time.

When they had finally been exhausted, Hermione cuddled up to Draco, tracing the line of his arm and chest, trying to memorize every inch of his body. But he'd had to dress and leave her, his parents were eager to flee.

Hermione had laid in the classroom floor for hours, crying at the loss. Harry and Ron never questioned her about that night, they assumed she was too overwhelmed with the day and the deaths and had simply needed time alone.

6 months later, when her stomach had begun to expand, she'd had to tell them the truth. They didn't speak to her for several weeks. They'd been upset with her but in the long run, they were still friends.

3 months after that, Harry and Ron had been in the hallway listening to her labor. She'd decided not to go to St. Mungos out of fear someone would find out the baby's paternity . So she was giving birth with the help of Molly and Ginny. The Weasley family had immediately embraced Hermione's pregnancy and became her only source of comfort.

19 hours of labor, and finally a beautiful baby girl slicked into Molly's waiting arms. She let out a cry and Hermione could hear Harry and Ron cheer in the hallway. After she had been cleaned up and the boys had come in to see them, she was left alone with her brand new daughter.

She smiled down at the girl as she breastfed. The baby would open her eyes every few minutes and Hermione was delighted to see they were the same bright silver as Draco's. Her hair, freshly cleaned, dried into tiny curls that were the same color as Hermione's. She was the perfect mix of her parents.

Hermione had taken nearly a week to name the girl. Finally she settled on Vivian Arabella Granger-Malfoy.

Now she was nearly 4 months old. Hermione was impressed everyday with how advanced the girl was. Sitting in the grass in a field, she looked at her baby and said, "Uncle Harry says your father's sentence is almost over. And we'll be right here waiting for him."

She gathered baby Vivi up in her arms and made her way back to their tiny cottage, optimistic about Draco's return and his meeting with the daughter he didn't know existed.


	2. Epilogue

_Sorry it took so long to bring you guys the Epilogue. I'd written this as a one-shot but I've been inundated with requests to finish it so here you go. I love how it turned out and I really hope you guys do too. Please leave a review!_

Draco landed in front of the Ministry. He had been given a shower and a clean set of clothes before leaving Azkaban, but he still didn't feel comfortable. He could see how people lost their minds so quickly there, it had been only about a year and he felt as if his mental stability had been slipping.

Now he was headed into the Ministry for a health check and to be cleared by a probations officer. The wizard beside him was a grumpy old man who hadn't even grunted towards Draco. He had a firm hold of Draco's arm and forced him forward, leading the way through elevators and hallways before leaving him in a small clinical looking room.

He was led through rigorous tests to determine if he was reformed and sane enough to be released. The nurse let him know his probation officer was on the way before stepping out. Just minutes later a small knock signalled the arrival of someone. Just as Draco looked up, Harry walked in.

"Potter? Are you my probation officer then?" Draco asked trying to sound neutral, after all his release depended upon his ability to control himself.

Harry nodded as he took in the sight before him. Draco was a little gaunt and there were shadows under his eyes. His hair was clean but longer than it had ever been, in fact he looked shockingly like his father. But also, he could see that Draco's eyes were the same silver as Arabella's which made Harry feel a strange softness toward his former enemy. It also helped that Harry could see no signs of insanity within those silver eyes.

"You've been cleared, Draco. I'll take you to my office to sign some paperwork and then we can release you. You father is of course still in Azkaban and I understand your mother is in France. The Manor has been left for you and you will receive monthly check-ins there for 6 months, unless you register another residence with me. You cannot leave the country, no dark magic." Harry sighed, "And you need to spend about a week getting yourself together, then you need to see Hermione. I'll give you her address only when I'm positive you're ready."

Draco's head snapped up. "Hermione?" he tried to decide how to play the next part. It had been a year after all. He had no idea what she had been up to. "Why do I need to see her?" he said in a measured tone.

"I can't tell you anything. It's just up to you to decide if you want to talk to her." Harry answered as they took a seat in his office.

Draco knew he was hiding more but he knew it would do no good to ask. So he quietly signed his paperwork and thanked Harry. He was sent home after Harry told him to expect a visit the next week.

So it was no surprise when Harry turned up on his doorstep exactly a week later. Draco had improved immensely in that week, he had gotten the food and sleep he craved, along with a haircut and fresh clothes. He had gained enough weight to fill his cheeks out and his shorter hair erased any excessive resemblance to his father.

Harry declined to sit for some tea, stating only that Draco seemed alright enough. Then he simply handed Draco a piece of parchment with an address written on it before disapparating to the Ministry.

And that's how Draco found himself standing outside the gate of a tiny cottage in the middle of nowhere. It was quaint, covered in flowers and surrounded by fields. He gazed at it a long time before walking up the path to the front door, hesitating when he reached it. He didn't like feeling so unsure about what was about to happen. With a shaking hand he knocked on the door.

Hermione opened it, a neutral look on her face. "Draco." Her tone was neither warm nor cold.

Draco realized she looked more beautiful than he had remembered. Her body had curves were it hadn't before, her hair was pulled into a bun but he could tell it was still frizzy and full of volume, just like always.

They stared at each other for a moment, Draco wondering why Hermione seemed so nervous to see him.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione finally broke the silence. Draco nodded and followed her inside.

He was eager to find out what she had been up to since last year. She led him through a tiny living room, into a quaint kitchen. The light bathed the yellow room in a soft glow, making the atmosphere warm and homey, Draco smiled. It was so unlike everything he had ever known.

Draco took a seat as Hermione poured cups of tea. "Hermione." He almost whispered at her. It was so unreal to be here; while in Azkaban he'd begun to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing but being here felt so right.

He continued, "You look beautiful."

Hermione blushed, "Thank you Draco. You're looking well enough. I expect you've been cleared by the Ministry, mental health evaluations and everything?" Draco noticed she was asking measured questions, as if she'd been planning the conversation.

"Yes. I've passed all the evaluations. Hermione, I thought about you everyday in Azkaban. It's what kept me sane really."

He reached across the table to hold Hermione's hand. She allowed him to, before she sat up even straighter and leveled her gaze at him.

"Draco, a lots happened since you left." Draco's mind began to race. Had she moved on? Was she no longer interested in him?

Before the words left his mouth, Hermione rose from her seat. "If you wouldn't mind moving to the couch in the living room, I've got something to show you."

Hermione led him back to the little blue living room, gesturing to the overstuffed couch by the window, before she disappeared up a thin staircase. Draco began to sweat, he realized again how different things could become in a year, maybe she didn't have an interest in him anymore. Maybe she even hated him now. What did she have to show him? He wondered, nervously.

He heard a squeak that alerted him of Hermione's return. He glanced up and nearly had a heart attack. Nestled in Hermione's arms was the tiniest baby he had ever seen. He was immediately drawn in by her silver eyes, eyes he recognized immediately as his own.

"Draco, this is Vivian Arabella Granger-Malfoy. She's our daughter. She's almost 4 months old now." Hermione stared lovingly at the bundle in her arms. She was too afraid to look up and see Draco's reaction. She wasn't even aware he had risen from the couch and was startled when he appeared right next to her.

Draco's mind was racing. A daughter? He had a daughter? With Hermione Granger? He could feel the panic rising. A lot could change in a year, but he had never expected this. In fact he had never planned on having children, his own father had been a terrible role model and he was afraid of becoming like him.

Hermione gently placed the baby in Draco's arms. Vivi looked into her father's eyes and that moment changed everything. Draco swelled with pride, he had created something good, with the most amazing witch he had ever met and he knew he would never be like his father. He'd do anything for the baby in his arms.

He was surprised when a tear slipped from his eye. Hermione reached up and gently wiped it away. "So, what do you think?" She said.

"She's perfect. And you're perfect. I can't wait to help raise our daughter. If you'll let me, of course." Draco replied locking eyes with Hermione. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly.

There was no formal invitation to move in, Draco just slipped seamlessly into their household. After some time, and the release of his father from Azkaban, he had told them about the child. His parents had not taken the news well and had chosen to move away and speak to Draco only once or twice a year. Draco didn't mind though, he had a family of his own anyway.

After a year, he and Hermione had emerged along with Vivi, to rejoin the Wizarding World. There had been backlash and people were cruel. But when Harry Potter and the entire Weasley family had stepped up in support, the outcry had dwindled down.

There was no grand proposal or engagement. When Vivi was 3, they decided it was time to tie the knot, and a quick trip to a Magistrate was all it took.

When Vivi was 4, she gained a little sister, and though her life was short, they loved baby Penelope Amelia with all their hearts. Draco had supported Hermione when she'd fallen into her depression. They had rallied together to share strength and courage to move on.

And at 5, when Vivi gained a baby brother. Alexander Louis Granger-Malfoy was fierce like his mother and stubborn like his father. He was healthier than Penelope and looked a lot like her. They were both the spitting image of Draco, except they had gotten Hermione's curls. Hermione had reassured Draco when he'd become afraid of having a son. He didn't want to raise him to be an heir, the way his father had raised him. And Hermione and showed him that he was completely different.

They lived and loved for the rest of their lives, watching their children join their friends' children at Hogwarts, smiling and wiping tears away as first Vivi, then 5 years later Alex, had boarded the train. They'd celebrated when Vivi was sorted into Gryffindor like her mother, and gasped in shock as Alex was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Life went on, with all its ups and downs and they stayed by each other's sides through it all. Until the last moment, when Hermione, at the age of 93 drew her last breath. Draco was by her side, holding her hand through the aches and pains she had suffered from. He'd whispered words of encouragement, and his last goodbyes as he watched the love of his life die.

Vivi and Alex were there, along with their kids and grandkids, as they would be when Draco went, only 2 months after Hermione. He'd told his family all their lives that Hermione was the stronger of the two. She'd lived a year waiting for him, and he knew he'd never make it that long when she left.

They were buried beside each other, in a small plot on a hill, the same hill Hermione had waited for his return on, all those years ago.


End file.
